Skylanders shorts 02 some like it Scorching and miserable
by konor of the skies
Summary: A power failure occurs... Very funny. Another short from Konor of the skies.


Skylanders** short. 02 some like it scorching and miserable!**

**i own noting to the series. Except spirito I own him.**

* * *

**(Konor) 100 degrees... No clouds in the sky... Boy it's hot... **

Guin was setting out in the garden meditation. "This heat is noting..." He panted. In actuallilty he was lying. With the sun beating down on him and the fact he had a leopard head, complete with hot fur. "To compare this to the black desert, The heat in this world is like a ice cream Sunday...or or...ugh.." He then fainted from heat flash. "Catnip..." He muttered.

While Guin was solving his "issues" , Lucy and Kane were lounging in the living room.

"This must be what heaven's like..." Lucy said reaching for the AC remote. "Thanks God." She then clicked it, causing the AC installed to emitted a cool breeze. "Hey. I brought drinks!" Hugo said coming in from the kitchen. He then shuddered. " Burr... What setting do you have that on?" Lucy then got up and said. "As cold as the ice age. Why not use energy if we have it." Hugo blinked and said. "Oh, yes...I suppose that,s true."

Down in the barracks... Spirito and Trigger happy were in front of a screen watching somthing.

"**I hit you with my fist!" a badly drawn superwoman said while puching a monster that looked like Slam bam. "And I hit you with my feet!" She said again. This time kicking a terrafin like beast.**

**"Raggo,Raggo,Raggo," The heroine turned and was facing a Spirito dressed in a tex he still had his green cap. But instead of buttons. He had sunglasses for eyes. He was wearing a cape. Unlike the real Spirito, his voice was much deeper. " you must be their increably cute but also hot leader!" The heroine shouted. "Yes it is I Nega-Spirito!... But you won't lived to remember my name!"**

**"**Wow**..." **Spirito said eyeing the movie. "This is like...the greatest story ever made..."

"It's a good title name maybe we should call it that." Trigger happy added. Spirito then minic his evil counterpart laugh. "At Long last we finally have a movie entry for our skylander cartoon entry!"

"Now all we need is YouTube's warnt." Drobot said on the computer.

"I totally have a man crush on Bono." Trigger happy said.

**(Konor) What's this no new plots. Gags or drama, we need action here people! Hmm... That's it! Let the dramatic irony began!**

Suddenly the lights in the living room went off. "Weirdness..." Lucy said.

The computer room then powered down too. Spirito and Skylanders stood still.

"...uh what the cloth just happen?" Spirito asked.

"Power faillure." Drobot answerd.

Spirito lit a canel before.

**"NOOOOO! PLEASE TELL ME YOU MANAGE TO SAVE OUR VIDEO!"**

**"THAT WE SPENT ALTMOST ONE MONTH WORKING ON!" **Trigger happy yelled after Spirito.

Drobot laugh nervously. "No."

**DRAMA**

The two then collapse.

Back with the others.

"It's so hot..." Lucy whined. "Oh! Kane. There's a electric fan in the closet, Can you go bring it here?" The green trex just sigh and said. "About that... How do we use a electric fan during a power failure?"

Lucy's eyes widen. "No! I'm cold blooded!"

**SOMEBODY HELP!**

**Back with Spirito...**

**"**Oh, Trigger happy!" Sprocket was walking through the doorway with a bag in her hands. "I brought some laun-" She dropped the food and look around. She saw the Skylanders in a depress state. She then notice Spirito sitting in the corner mumbling to himself.

"Spirito!" She then ran up to him. "What's wrong? Did you finally relies your lack of goodwill?"

Spirito then looked at her before turning towards the computer. Sprocket relese what happened.

"Oh, you poor thing...But there's no reason to cry about it!" She then reach in her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Because I save an entire copy of your video on my phone!"

Spirito and Trigger happy then look up at her before hugging her.

At that moment Guin came through the doorway supporting himself with a stick.

"Skylanders..." He gasped. The power failure has made us loose our gaurd..." He then limped further into the room. "Kaos is possibility useing this for his advanced we must prepare-" He then notice Sprocket, Spirito and Trigger happy dancing together.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" **Guin yelled. He then tripped. Causing his hand to knock Sprocket cell phone out of her hand...And into a mug of root beer.

(**Konor) Oh the sweet irony...**

Their screams will reach the ends of the universe...

With the others. A gental breeze whipped through the night. "You know..." Lucy said siting out on the porch. Kane was siting next to her. "I completely forgotten about our life without technology..." Kane just shook his head. "This might not be the time to say "I told you so" but..." They then looked out into the night sky. "Kane! Lucy!" Rinda said running up from behind them. "Me and Hugo found some sparklers. Would you like to set them off with us?" The two nodded, then got up to join them.

And that's how the hottest day became...pretty cool.

The next morning. "Okay, we probably learn something from yesterdays power failure... And that it may be our fault do to the fact we use the computers nonstop..." Spirito said in front of the Skylanders. "But now..."

"It's finally complete!" Spirito yelled. The Skylanders were all surrounded by gadgets.

"With all these gadgets we can make our own power!" He then plugged in the gadgets into a outlet...After that...

ZAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

and there goes the power again...

* * *

Please review!


End file.
